ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Movie
Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 animated adventure fantasy-comedy musical film based on the same name series created by Daron Nefcy and produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Rough Draft Feature Animation and Toon Boom Harmony and it was released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2020. Premise With her 18th birthday approaching, Princess Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) is faced with a great dilemma; stay on Earth or become queen of Mewini. However, she is called into action when her parents and other royal families are kidnapped and magically drained by Allias (Idris Elba), a vengeful and ancient enemy. With her best friend, Marco Diaz (Adam McArthur), and a band of old and new friends, Star sets out to save her family, kingdom, and all of magic while avoiding an assassin, singing statues, and their possible futures. Cast * Eden Sher - Star Butterfly * Brendan Fraser - Juan Diaz * Adam McArthur - Marco Diaz * Daniel Radcliffe - Henry Diaz * Alan Tudyk - King Butterfly * Vin Diesel - Rafael Diaz * Dwayne Johnson - Leonardo Diaz * Matt Damon - Jason Diaz * Leonardo DiCaprio - Manuel Diaz * Idris Elba - Allias, a giant humanoid cat with ram horns and deer antlers and the main antagonist of the film. * Chloe Grace Mortez - Shadow Moth, a young assassin sent by Allias turned friend. * Grey Griffin - Queen Butterfly * Alec Baldwin - Narrator * Chris McKay - Makai * Jordan Peele - Ericka, a humanoid bear who is a reformed con-artist. * Artt Butler - Raphael Diaz * Nia Vardalos - Angie Diaz * Dee Dee Rescher - Miss Skullnick * Fred Tatasciore - Buff Frog * Jeff Bennett - Bearicorn & JustinBrian * Minae Joli - Britney Wong * Jenny Slate - Pony Head * Maurice LaMarche - King Pony Head * Matt Chapman - Alfonzo * Nate Torrence - Ferguson * Greg Ellis - Manfred * Stephen Root - * Eddie Deezen - Squares * Brian Posehn - Lobster Claws Animation Despite being based on a Disney animated TV series, the film was jointly produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Rough Draft Feature Animation, Mercury Filmworks, Toon City Animation and Sugarcube. Development began at Disney TV Animation in Glendale and pre-production was done at the main WDAS studio in Burbank. Walt Disney Animation Studios, Rough Draft Feature Animation, Mercury Filmworks, Toon City Animation and Sugarcube all worked together on the animation with the additional scenes animated at Rough Draft's sister studio in South Korea and clean-up work done at the main Burbank studio. Additional clean-up animation was done by Studio B. Productions and Yowza Animation (Canada), Warner Bros. Animation and July Films (USA), HGN Produções (Brazil), A. Film A/S (Denmark), Neomis Animation (France), Milimetros (Spain), Synergy Animation (China) and Wang Film Productions (Taiwan), with digital ink-and-paint done at Collingwood and Co. (United Kingdom). Music The film features a song titled "Waiting for a Star to Fall" performed by American pop duo Boy Meets Girl. John Powell composed the film's score, incorporating the themes from the original series by Brad Breeck and Brian H. Kim. Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:American films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:American animated films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in New York Category:Films set in New York City Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Toon City Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Sugarcube Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Drama Category:Sharp-Comedy films Category:Studio B. Productions Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:HGN Produções Category:Neomis Animation Category:Milimetros Category:Synergy Animation Category:Wang Film Productions Category:Collingwood and Co Category:Yowza Animation Category:November films Category:A. Film A/S Category:Film scores by John Powell